


why don't we rewrite the stars (changing the world to be ours)

by SunsetRunner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e15 Doppelganger, F/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRunner/pseuds/SunsetRunner
Summary: after a long night of hunting diaz, oliver is worried about his new enemy's next steps in his big plan. he and felicity head home to discuss something that has been weighing on felicity's mind recently.





	why don't we rewrite the stars (changing the world to be ours)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a really, really, really long time since i've posted anything on ao3, but i recently got back into arrow, and i felt inspired. 
> 
> sorry, it probably sucks, but if you don't completely hate it, maybe leave me a comment down below?

On their way home from the bunker, Felicity mentions getting ice cream from their favorite corner bodega, for the second time in as many weeks. It makes Oliver smile that they've settled into such a routine; he should just come to expect this from her after they've had a hard and unsatisfying night hunting Diaz. 

_"Any hits on Diaz?"_

_"Nope-- our last location on him was in the casino when he held Roy three weeks ago. He's still in the wind."_

It frustrates him to no end how he could go through eleven years of struggling to survive to losing a man in his own city. No matter what John says, Oliver knows that Diaz has stayed in Star City, he knows that he's being played with. And a little part inside of him, one that he hasn't shown to Quentin or Thea, knows that Black Siren is playing him too. It was too easy, to get this Laurel to agree to work with them after being enemies for so long; and he doesn't want to hurt Quentin by voicing his concerns more than he already has, but he's relatively sure that Laurel is still in bed with Diaz.

And it worries Oliver. 

Laurel, for some reason, has such a hold on Quentin that it's hard for him to think straight. Since she's shown up, Quentin has thrown his common sense right out the window, and while Oliver wants to believe that Black Siren has put that part of herself behind her, he's not stupid. He's gone down that road before plenty of times with different people. 

_Slade_

_Malcolm_

But beyond Black Siren, Oliver is mostly concerned about the lack of communication from Diaz -- and by extension, her lackeys at SCPD. It's been three weeks since they rescued Roy from Diaz's clutches, and time has been at a stand still ever since. Even his FBI case has been put on hold for now, and he hasn't heard from Agent Watson in nearly the same amount of time. Thea tries to tell him that the absence of anything from Diaz is a good sign, but Oliver thinks it's the exact opposite. Diaz is a smart guy, and he's been planning this coupe for months. He's not going to give up now. 

He doesn't know what Diaz is planning, but he knows it can't be good. 

"Hey." The sound of his wife's husky voice draws Oliver from his thoughts. He looks across at her over the center console and a smile instantly lights up his face, and the weight he didn't know had settled upon his chest lifted. Felicity raises her hands from where they were clasped in her lap to take one of his. She brings his fingers up to her lips and gives them a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself." 

"What are you thinking about?" Felicity's eyes are soft as they watch him, and Oliver lets out a deep breath. 

"Something's not right," Oliver pauses for a second and he feels Felicity's hands tighten around his own. "Diaz is planning something, something big. I can feel it, and I feel like there's nothing I can do to stop it until we find him." He grits his teeth."And I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." 

Oliver pulls into the parking lot of the corner store and parks the car. He turns his head to stare at the neon lights in the front of the store. 

"You know, normally, I would take offense to your lack of trust in my abilities to find this SOB, but in this case, I think you're right," Oliver starts at that, and looks back towards his wife. "Something doesn't feel right.  _Before..._ before we found Roy, it was like we couldn't get away from Diaz, he was everywhere, just mocking us. But now, it's the opposite. There's no trace of him on the streets, him or Anatoly. And we know he's not dead, so he has to be spinning his wheels, thinking of more ways to hurt us." 

Oliver nods his head and closes his eyes. 

"But... let's try not to worry about anything we can't control. All of this stress is bound to give us both heart attacks. I'd rather it be from the ice cream," Felicity pauses, "Or the sex." 

Oliver barks out a short laugh at that, and drags Felicity's hands over until she reaches over the center console to give him a quick kiss. It's just a simple press of their mouths against each other, but it makes his heart race nonetheless. Felicity lets go of his hand and reaches up to frame his face in her hands, allowing her to control their kiss. She runs her tongue over the seam of his lips and he instantly opens to her. For a while all he can hear is the racing of his own heart and the little whimpers Felicity lets out when he runs his tongue through her mouth. It's a promise of what's to come when they get back to their apartment, and Oliver could not be more happy that William was spending the night at Thea's. 

The kiss seems to go on forever, until Felicity finally pulls back with a heated breath. She sits back into her own seat, licks her lips, and takes a deep breath.

"I'll be right back."  

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Oliver lays in bed with a satisfied smile on his face. His limbs are loose and heavy in a way that really only comes after a good fuck. His sweat sticks to his skin, and the cool night air makes him chilly. Felicity is naked while laying on his chest, holding his hands and playing with his wedding ring. Even after two months of being married, the feel of the silver ring on his finger still gives his heart a jolt when he thinks about it. Oliver can't believe it's real. After so many months of being alone, and wishing and wanting to get Felicity back into his life, into his heart, he finally has her. And he's not going to let her go for anything in the world. 

He runs his fingers up and down her bare back, delighting in the goosebumps that follow in his wake. Felicity shivers and raises herself up to kiss him deeply. The feel of her naked against him, along with the want she's putting into the kiss, causes Oliver to stir again, and he groans in to the kiss when Felicity rubs herself against him. He starts to move his body to turn them over, but Felicity pulls back. She looks at him straight in the eyes, and he sees something in them that makes his heart race for a different reason. She presses a quick kiss to his shoulder before pulling back. 

She sits up straight, but doesn't move to pull the sheet against her chest, instead relaxing, unabashed in his gaze. 

"I need to talk to you about something." Felicity ducks her head and plays with her wedding ring absentmindedly, and if he's not mistaken, there's a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Oliver is intrigued, since after everything they've done, everything they've gone through as a couple, it's hard to get embarrassed. 

Oliver prompts her on, "Okay...?" 

"I--I want," Felicity starts to speak but suddenly takes a deep breath and can no longer meet his eyes. Oliver tips her head up and makes her regain eye contact. 

"What do you want, Felicity?" His voice is soft, but firm. He's found that in their relationship, they need to be firm with each other about the more important things in life. Ever since the whole mess about William two years ago, Oliver's tried very hard to keep their relationship as open as possible. And no, not in the non-monogamy way.

"I want to have a baby." 

Whatever Oliver had expected Felicity to say, it certainly wasn't that.

He nods his head in thought. 

Over the course of their relationship, from the first time they made love in Nanda Parbat to now, they had of course had discussions about the possibility of having children. They intended to spend the rest of their lives together, so it would have been unwise to not discuss it. However, all of their talks had always been  _in the future_ or  _someday_. But if Oliver was telling the truth, he wished that  _someday_ would be a lot sooner than not, because ever since Felicity and William had gotten closer, he wanted it with a desperation that he couldn't explain. Don't get him wrong, Oliver loves how much Felicity has taken to being a stepmom, and how she treats William like he was her own son. But there's a part of him that wants to see her with a child of their own, a product of their love for each other. Oliver had always assumed that Felicity wanted to wait though, since she was still young, and adjusting to being married and having her own stepson. 

But looking into her eyes now, Oliver can see that being around William has had the opposite effect. He had believed that Felicity didn't think she had what it took to be a mom, whatever that means. But since she has taken so well to being William's stepmom, it seems like she now realizes what he always knew all along. 

Felicity would be a great mom. 

" _Oh._ Okay." 

"'Okay?' What does that mean? I know this is kinda out of nowhere, but I really have been thinking about it a lot, and I realized that  _yes, I do want a baby._ And I'm not going to feel bad for wanting one. I love you Oliver, and I love William and I'm ready for our family to get bigger." She says all of this in a rush of words and it makes his head spin with want. He can see it in his mind. See Felicity pregnant, see going with her to doctor's appointments, see her holding their newborn child. He can see William holding his younger sibling for the first time, he can see the baby in his mind, a perfect mix of the two of them. 

"What made you think about it?" Oliver asks her.

Felicity lets out a small chuckle. "I was late for my period this month." Oliver's attention sharpens at that. He sits up, and Felicity moves to sit right in front of him, and holds his hands in her lap. "And before you freak out, no I'm not pregnant. I was just a few days late. By the time I started to think about the possibility of being pregnant, I had already gotten my period. But it made me think about it, really think about it, for the first time in a while." She takes a deep breath and continues. "And for the first time, the thought of being pregnant didn't make me nervous, or scared, or anxious. I was at peace with the idea that we had created something, and I was excited too. I could see it all in my mind, like a movie." 

Felicity shakes her head softly.

"But of course, I wasn't pregnant. So that ended those thoughts really quick. And I was surprised, because I was a little bit sad at the thought that I wasn't pregnant. Which is totally crazy, I know, since we haven't opened the book on that discussion for a hot second, I felt bad for feeling bad." A crease forms between her eyebrows, and Oliver aches to reach out and smooth it with his fingers. Instead he stays still and allows Felicity to work this out for herself. 

"So that's how I got to this conclusion. Now, what do you think?" 

She sits back and bites her lip. Oliver can see the hope in her eyes, and he senses there's also a little bit of apprehension in there too. Felicity knows that he's wanted kids with her, but he wonders to himself if having William made her think that he thought differently on the subject. If maybe she thought he felt like one kid was enough. Oliver breaks out into a blinding smile, and he squeezes her hands tightly. 

"I want that too. _So much._ " Oliver can feel the back of his eyes burning, and not for the first time, he realizes just  _how much_ he does want this. How much he does want to see Felicity pregnant with his child, to see her go through the joys of motherhood. Oliver blinks quickly to stop the watering. 

If he thought he couldn't get happier, he was wrong.

Felicity absolutely lights up at his declaration and a huge smile covers her face. She is crying, Oliver notices. And for once, it's in joy instead of sadness. Before he can brace himself, Felicity launches herself at him and wraps her arms and legs around him. He can feel her tears soaking his skin and he just holds her tighter. 

"I love you so much." The words come out as a whisper, but Oliver knows she hears them when she pulls back and looks him in the eyes again. 

The look on her face takes his breath away. She's open in a way that he sees all the time, but it's also entirely new to him. 

"I love you too." 

With that, Oliver leans forward and takes her lips with his, lightly pushing her back onto the bed and moving so that he covers her body completely. He runs his hands up and down her sides, delighting in the hitch in her breathing when he brushes against the sides of her breasts and hips. She gasps into his mouth when he lifts her thighs to wrap around him, and just before he's about to take himself in hand and push into her, he pulls back. 

"Does this mean we're officially  _trying_ now?" 

"Hell yes." 

Oliver grins and leans back down to take her mouth, kissing her as deeply as he can. He pours all his love for her into his kiss, and Oliver places his hands on either side of her head. Felicity reaches down between them and grasps at him, pulling him closer until he's right where she needs him to be. He thrusts into her deeply and forgets about everything except the woman laying underneath him. 

* * *


End file.
